


Courage

by PEACESMILE



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Cafe AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PEACESMILE/pseuds/PEACESMILE
Summary: Gold tries to make the pretty customer go head-over-heels for him, which ended up being a more difficult feat than he thought
Relationships: Gold/Silver (Pokemon)
Kudos: 33





	Courage

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fanfic i’ve ever written so super sorry if its not good!! @__@

The bell rings, welcoming the appearance of a customer:

_and there he was._

Gold couldn’t help but stare a bit too much. I mean, his chic demeanour, his red long, silky hair and wow- _his bright eyes_. They shone so brightly Gold swears they could hold the entire galaxy in them, (cheesy, he knows, but that’s just how he’s like).

It was love at first sight.

...Which is also cheesy, but whatever.

‘Wowee!’ The love-struck boy stares at the recently new arrived incomer for a -more than necessary- long time. He claims that he was just taking in the ‘view’. Hastily, Gold fiddles with his white collared shirt, unbuttoning the top two and combing his fingers through his black gelled hair, to avoid looking like a ‘nerd’, he says. He had to make himself look good, so he could swoop the customer into his arms.

The customer approaches him, each step causing Golds’ heart to beat more faster and erratically.

‘Here I go..!’ he thinks, mentally prepares himself before he attempts to, well, successfully win the heart of his newly pro-found love.

“Good morning Mister,” he begins, in a purposely low voice, which is for no other reason than to charm the receiving end. “what would you like to order?”

“Could I have a double espresso, take-out please. Thanks.” The boy being on said receiving end, ends his sentence shortly. Those words alone characterised the boy to be ‘fiesty’,

which was exactly Gold’s type.

Gold silently gushes to himself over how _perfect_ he was, claiming that God made them meet, ‘like it was fate’. Mentally slapping his face to clear away his thoughts, Gold immediately replies: “Anything for you,” while winking flirtatiously, obviously still in his theatrical deep tone.

This invoked no response from his target, only to be stared at blankly.

‘Tough crowd, huh?’ The reaction was a huge disappointment. 

The cashier picks up a cup from the counter behind him, grabbing a pen alongside with it. “So, what’s your name, beautiful?”

Again, this invoked no anticipated response, only bluntly replying with “Silver.” The cold icy tone of the simple one-worded answer stabs Gold directly in the heart.

‘Ack...’ The flirtatious boy thinks to himself. ‘Playing hard to get, huh?’ Well, this was no problem for Gold, since he is the expert of flirting after all, which he would single mindedly say himself.

So he attempts again: “Did anyone ever tell you that you’re pretty?” Not even Gold himself was expecting that line to come out so smoothly, ‘nice’, he silently praised himself.

“What?”

Obviously, this was not how Gold was expecting him to react. He was more expecting for the red haired boy to become flustered from the smoothest deliver, that, quote: ‘has ever been done, since like, ever’.

Well, whatever, this wasn’t going to stop him. Gold was stubborn. Once he had his sights set on someone cute, he _had_ to get them.

The unexpected cold-blooded response makes _him_ flustered himself, unconsciously replying back in his usual tone. “N-nothing.” he quickly brushes off. The cashier laughs loudly to try suppress the embarrassment creeping up on him- only for the laugh to sound horribly awkward and fake; only to cause even more embarrassment for himself.

Silver doesn’t at least attempt to help Gold quash the weird tension, not even faking a laugh as well- which Gold was doing such a terrible job at. The red-headed boy only continued to bore his mono-tonal eyes into into Golds.

There’s an awkward silence.

‘God, I hate this..!’ the cashier winces. In an attempt to ignore the tense atmosphere, he busies himself- punching in numbers on the cash register, “That’ll be ₱200 please.”

Silver places the money onto Golds hand, their hands making accidental contact. The sudden (fortunate) hand touch surprises the cashier. With a chuckle, Gold states, “Wow, you have sof-“

Then his crush proceeded to walk away.

‘Argh, I’m such an idiot! I shouldn’t have said that!’ The black-haired boy silently curses himself behind the counter.

-

While Gold is serving customers, he’s too occupied with, well, staring at his lover. Being too busy in love, Gold doesn’t realise the heart-filled, dumb look he has plastered on. No matter how long Gold stared at his crush, he couldn’t get enough of the ‘view’. It was ‘breathtaking’, as he would say it. While staring, Golds eyes absentmindedly traced along Silvers features, admiring them. Which, doing this only made Gold fall even harder in love with him. 

Albeit being stared at too intensely, it was obvious that the distracted customer would notice the piercing love gaze. Ceasing his mindless scrolling on his phone, Silver put down the distraction and turned his head round, looking at the source of the starer, catching the cashier staring in the act. They lock eyes accidentally for a split second before Gold breaks it.

The cashier quickly snaps out of his love-trance and resumes with his job (which he should’ve been doing for the past 20 minutes), “Sorry, what did you want to order again?”

-

With the constant tapping of the feet and glances behind him, it was apparent that Gold was agitated, especially to those around him, as Crystal kept reminding him to ‘stop looking behind’ and to ‘stop being so noisy’. A customer at the counter even complained saying ‘please stop tapping your feet’. But him being Gold, he didn’t care.

Honestly, he was just waiting until Chris was finished with Silvers’ drink so _he_ can be the one who gives _him_ the drink, so he can slip in one last pick-up line doing so- hoping that it would be the deal-breaker. 

Then finally, all the pent-up agitation inside Gold fades away as he notices Chris walking to the pick-up counter with a take-away cup in hand, which he could obviously tell it was Silvers as ‘Silver’ was written so obnoxiously large with Golds iconic poorly drawn heart at the end.

Without a second thought, the cashier quickly seizes the chance, abandoning the register. He sprints up to the barista.

Gold shoves Chris aside, snatching the cup out of her hands, “Wha-“ she blurts out.

Quickly cutting her off with a “Sorry-!” Gold hurriedly rushes to the pick-up counter.

Inhaling in a great deal of air, Gold gets ready to be the most loudest and annoying boy yet,

**“Did someone order a double espresso?”**

Gold practically shouts this at the top of his lungs. Not that this satisfied him enough, he cupped his mouth with both of his hands to amplify his already loud voice, to be even _more_ loud.

Thanks to Golds’ loud mouth, the room is morbidly silent.

The terrible sound of a chair scraping against the marble floor fills the room and all eyes are on _him_. In an extremely awkward fashion, the pretty red-headed boy gets up from his chair. I mean- with all attention on him, who wouldn’t act the same? Literally everyone was staring at him- and it was all thanks to his admirer.

With his head sunken down to cover his bright red face, he briskly walks up to the counter. I mean, after Gold was being so embarrassingly loud like that? The poor boy just wanted to get his order and go home.

Completely ignoring the atmosphere, the cashier just has his sights set on the boy, wanting to woo the boy. The black/haired boy smoothly slides the cup across the counter. “Here you go.” He says peppily.

Gold takes his last shot, “Are you an a-“

Almost inaudible, the still-bright red boy mumbles, “Thanks,” abruptly grabbing his coffee and speed-walking out of the premises.

God, going in that café was a _huge_ mistake.

The whole floor stared as the boy embarrassingly walked out of the shop.

The black-haired boy leans on his hand on the counter as he solemnly watches his unrequited love walk out of his life.

‘That’s another one gone,’ he dramatically sighs to himself.

With a giggle, Chris reassures him. “Don’t worry, he’ll probably come again.” Which- obviously was a lie.

Like an anchor had been dropped, the realisation hits him.

Oops. The register.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, critiques are highly appreciated!


End file.
